A new door
by insomniac22
Summary: a what if story, what if there was someone else with Tyki and Road during that fight how would it turn out. especially when this person is clairvoyant. a Road/Allen Allen/road dunno about other pairings recieving OCs
1. Chapter 1

-Insomniac22- Yo how's it going guess what NEW FANFIC…. AGAIN…god I need to decide on finishing something it's starting to really piss me off hopefully no one hates me right guys………(sweat drops) well whatever I've just recently come to a conclusion D. Gray man Is fracking (not typo YAY CENSOR…in this part any way) amazing. Also for no apparent reason I really like Road/Allen so if don't like that pairing well this isn't for you. So I'm starting at the manga chapter 110 also if you've read any of my other stuff you probably saw this coming OC!!?!??!!??!!?!? Yeppers but, to the story cheers review; don't call me an incompetent nincompoop please. By the way this is my longest chapter….ever really so yeah high five to myself

P.S. Allen's 15 so I'm thinking that road's like 14 or 15 something well not if you count the whole Noah are immortal thing but meh I don't care.

P.S.S. sorry for and occness or boring bits cuz at first I'll stick to the cannon…besides the parts were I don't okay for like the first 10 seconds I will but we'll cross that bridge when we get their then burn it down and roast marshmallows on it.

P.S.S.S I'm taking some OC's for the other Noah so if ya got anything send it my way include powers, background, descriptions, attitude, get the picture good review then.

Oh and I don't own D gray man SUCK IT LAWEYERS

-Ark Exorcists-

Allen stepped through the light only to hear his name being called loudly as he felt something small and warm connect with him. He realized who it was a moment before it happened.

"Road?" Then he felt his lips covered by hers in an instant. He didn't even realize what was going on he felt her body become closer to his. Before he even had the chance to respond, push her off him, attack her, or even and this thought confused him even more then what had happened return the kiss she stopped. Then that umbrella what was it called knocked her off him and his brain shut down. Only one thought pervaded his mind

_Sweet_

As Lavi attempted to shake him out of his stupor a bark of laughter rang out. Two other people sat in the room Tyki Mick stared in confusion, surprise, and some amusement. But not as much as the other man. A massive figure he had medium length brown hair that fell across his face as he roared with laughter he turned to his compatriot and said.

"dieser ist komisch ist nicht sie und das Junge-Gesicht." (OMG A NON IRISH OC RUN AWAY SAVE YOURSEVLES ZE GERMANS A COMING VE'RE ARE HER UND VE ARE NOT LEAVING……I'm sorry if any of you find this offensive but I think I'm overdoing the Irish thing to much and just cuz I'm from there doesn't mean I can't branch out Es lebe Deutschland)

Tyki nodded absently at the massive figure sitting next to him and spoke. "woah Road ummmm you like him that much huh?" Then he turned to the great bear of a man next to him "English Hans (I like that name.) We must be polite." Hans slumped somewhat and nodded his assent.

"Ja vhatever you say Tyki."

As Road trotted back over to the table she patted Han's head and laughed as she looked back at the still shell-shocked exorcist as his friends just looked at him the red head mouth almost hitting the floor. Tyki gestured to the assorted food on the table and asked them to dine with them.

Allen seemed to shake himself off when he heard this. "What did you say?"

Tyki looked at him and gestured again to the table and chairs. "Sit, eat you know how to do this right boy or can you just cheat at cards." The white haired exorcist face hardened as he sat down and his friends followed suit."

Just then they heard a click and saw road locking the doors then skipping happily to Allen's chair sitting on the arm of it and latching on to him Hans began chuckling again.

"Ah it seems I have been rather rude Allen introduction are in order. Hans this is cheating boy, cheating boy Hans." The massive German stood he was well over 6 foot towering over all of the exorcists and one sailor. He wore a dark green greatcoat going down to the ground and the collar covering half his face and with his hair in the other half it was hard to see what he looked like. His eyes could be seen though and they were distinctive one purple and one gold his eyes closed and he tilted his head to the side it seemed like he was smiling.

"Guten tag herr Valker I am Hans Volfgang the Noah of chance." He bowed and gave his odd smile again waving out his hands a deck of cards appeared. "Maybe you'd like a to pick a card."

Allen just looked at the man in surprise. "W-what do you mean?" the much larger man just smiled again and held out the fanned cards in front of him when Allen took one he did the same to the other two exorcists who refused them, skipping the sailor Choji, and then to his fellow Noah's only Road accepted. When they all had one he took one himself and then closed his eyes then expertly shuffled his deck before placing it on the table and placing his hand over it muttering something and 3 more cards slithered out of the deck each person. He gestured at the people then when no one made a move to look at their card he sighed and flipped over his own. This reveled not normal playing cards but tarot cards he smiled to himself and then flipped the second.

"It seems that I have good fortune the Hangman and Judgment." He looked around seeing confused faces sighed. "It means devotion to a vorthwhile cause und changes und improvements. So these two cards together mean that I'm devoted to a vorthwhile cause und something will soon change for the better." At the confused faces of the exorcists and even the Noah he sighed yet again.

"It's a reading of the future you idioten. I'm the Noah of Chance or time vhich ever you prefer I have a small amount of general intuition on my own but with the cards I am much more accurate and have a much longer range. Granted this is a rough reading with only two cards but ve are some vhat pressed for time so if you vill boy look at your cards."

Allen flipped his two cards and Hans chuckled again. "Death and the Wheel of Fortune eh." All of the exorcists eyes widened at this and Hans just gave them his odd smile.

"Don't vorry boy Death is not a bad card to be dealt. It symbolizes the beginning of a new life,as a result of underlying circumstances transformation and change. And the wheel is semi obvious good fortune and effortless success. Now road if you please"

The girl smiled at the large German then showed him her cards he smiled back at her.

"The two of swords hmm it's been a vhile since I've seen that one und Lovers. So I'm guessing that these mean you will resolve a difference start a union perhaps a relationship even for all I know eh possibly with the idiot next to you ja." (Crappy foreshadowing but meh tarot cards interest me and future telling seems like a useful ability but you gotta limit OC power now hence why he needs the cards doncha ya think.)

Allen stood he seemed angry as Road just smiled at Hans again. "This is ridiculous you expect us to believe that you would tell us anything." Hans cocked his head at him Road just stared at him a small smile on her face as Tyki chuckled again lighting a cigarette.

A hard glint formed in Hans's eyes as he stared at Allen. "Are you saying that I'm not telling the truth boy?" The angry glint in Allen's eye did not diminish at the man's anger and nodded. Suddenly Hans was in front of him pressing his face into his "that ist not very kind Allen Valker we are at dinner so please polite conversation is a must during dinner." With this he spun on his heel and slumped back in his chair mumbling in German to himself. Tyki looked at him then to the exorcists and shrugged to himself.

"Very well then Allen the deal has been kept one of Road's doors are up on the top all that's left to do is get past me huh." Allen had already launched himself across the table at the older man who sighed and attacked back.

(I'm skipping this fight cuz 1 you can read it in the manga and 2 you could watch it in the anime so get over it)

Allen didn't understand it he had just pulled out a massive sword from his arm he knew that it was crown clown but could get that but where had Tyki gone. A small clapping filled the air as he turned and saw the German Han's Tyki over his shoulder looking at him. "very vell done Allen but you must forgive me but I vill not let you harm mein brother he ist one of my precious comrade like your friends are yours." At this the young boy looked confused.

"Vhat you think ve don't care about one another the fact that ve kill so many makes us heartless does it. So vhat ve don't care or even actively hate humans and this makes us ourselves nonhuman, ve have emotions boy love, anger, sadness, joy all, of them. Now Road come here for a moment." The young girl looked at him.

"Kinda busy Hans." She gestured to the red head.

He gave his odd smile again then spoke in German to her and her face instantly brightened and she opened a door behind her two compatriots. "Danke remember which room you must find you're the only one who can find it."

She nodded and then looked back at the exorcists. She flicked her hands relasing her prisoners and withdrew from Lavi's mind she smiled softly at Allen before speaking. "Guess I'll see you later maybe for another kiss." Allen blushed when she winked at him and skipped lightly out of one of her doors.

Just then a monstrous crack sounded and even more pieces of the ark began collapsing around them.

-Ark Noah-

(Hans/Tyki)

Hans walked into the room of the new Ark and laid Tyki on a couch sitting down on an old leather easy chair looking at the ceiling absently shuffling his deck he hoped that Road would find it. That white room he had seen he knew that something was supposed to happen their but he wasn't sure what. He sighed cutting the deck and placing the cards out in order the major arcana to one side he began a game of solitaire.

(Road)

She squealed in delight when she had found it the room that Hans had told her about a room that the Earl didn't even know about. It was completely white except for the keys of the piano, which were a dark black. She sat in the corner of the room and waited for something to happen. Suddenly Allen appeared on the couch sitting up quickly he stood looking around the room surprised at his sudden appearance had ducked behind the couch. A loud voice screeched though his small com piece and she had to stop herself giggling wanting to see what would happen.

He walked to the piano looking at it muttering something to himself. Suddenly his hands burst into motion playing the instrument as if he had done it his entire life. His hands moved in perfect rhythm and he nodded his head to it as a he began singing softly to himself.

Soushite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
Ikidzuku hai no naka no honou  
Hitotsu~ Futatsu to~  
Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
Daichi ni taruru ikusen no  
Yume~ Yume~  
Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
Umare ochita kagayaku omae  
Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
Ikutsu~ Inori wo~ Tsuchi he kaeshitemo  
WATASHI wa inori tsudzukeru  
Dou ka kono ko ni ai wo  
Tsunaida te ni KISU wo

Soushite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
Ikidzuku hai no naka no honou  
Hitotsu~ Futatsu to~  
Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
Daichi ni taruru ikusen no  
Yume~ Yume~  
Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
Umare ochita kagayaku omae  
Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
Ikutsu~ Inori wo~ Tsuchi he kaeshitemo  
WATASHI wa inori tsudzukeru  
Dou ka kono ko ni ai wo  
Tsunaida te ni KISU wo

WATASHI wa inori tsudzukeru  
Dou ka kono ko ni ai wo  
Tsunaida te ni KISU wo

She smiled softly at the lullaby as he finished his song she stepped out from behind the couch approaching him she circled his waist with her arms. He spun around to face her and she smiled up at him quickly pecking him on the lips again. He blushed and sputtered as he tried backing away only succeeding bumping into the piano and pulling closer. She giggled at him.

"Your so clumsy Allen what's wrong."

Still sputtering he almost yelled. "Y-you can't just go around kissing people." She pouted at him still refusing to let go.

"But I've only ever kissed you Allen I told you didn't I, I'm in love with you."

He blushed again stilling trying to move away and managed to disentangle himself from her arms. As he backed away from her again she smiled almost predatorily a hungry glint in her eyes now as he continued backing away she started advancing. Regardless of the fact that he was much taller then her and definitely stronger he was afraid of her afraid of how she was making him feel. She took the opportunity of his hesitancy and tackled him making trip over the arm of the couch and landing on it her on his lap as she starting crawling up his body and began kissing him in earnest.

He couldn't stop her, no he didn't want to stop her anymore he began hugging her to himself without any idea what was he was doing anymore he began returning her affection.

Road's heart felt like it was about to explode he was kissing her back, he was actually hugging her to him. She wanted more, more control, more of him this wasn't enough she nipped at his closed mouth drawing blood and a yelp from him, but she got what she wanted her tongue darted into his mouth tasting his blood.

One thing she knew was that she preferred Allen's blood to anyone else's she even thought that she might like it more than candy. Suddenly a loud screeching warbling sound penetrated the room surprising both of them.

"IDIOT APPRENTICE WHAT ARE YOU DOING ANSWER ME." Allen straightened up quickly and Road slid down his into his lap straddling his crotch and she smiled mischievously.

"That's a bit fast don't you think Allen." He blushed again and she pinched his cheek. "Don't tell me your gonna get all embarrassed on me now."

He shushed her before touching the yellow bulb in his ear.

"Yes master I'm here."

"Why didn't you answer the first time you idiot." A small tick mark appeared on his head.

"Because I was busy saving you, you idiotic master." A small giggle emanated from the girl in his lap.

"Did you just giggle you filth."

"No I did not."

"Whatever just open a door into the room."

Allen looked worriedly around the room flinching when he looked into the mirrored wall and blushing when he looked into his lap as Road smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him. "Umm why."

"…because if we want to leave we need you to use the ark SO OPEN UP THE FUCKING DOOR DAMNIT." (I said it was just censored in the authors note didn't I.)

"OKAY SHUT UP FOR GOD SAKES." Allen took out the earring and placed it in his pocket. "Um road could you get off." She shook her head and snuggled closer to him. He sighed and pushed her off. "Come one if my master finds me like this with the enemy.

She pouted at him. "Oh so I'm the enemy now huh." Allen blushed again and she smiled. "Fine I'll leave alone for now but remember I'll be back maybe I'll take back home next time 14th." His eyebrows raised and he opened his mouth to question what she said but she quickly kissed him again and walked though one of her doors.

-insom- Yo hows it going I know it was a boring chap no fights and such but yea it'll pick up so review and thanks for reading and remember ya got a good noah OC up your sleeve send em my way I'll give ya credit and such cheers.


	2. Fist fights and giant monkeys

-Insom- Yo after a review from book thief I'm back to work immediately…nagging scares me. And for those of you who think the Allen/Road bit is moving to fast they're not in a relationship yet they just had a make out session it's quite possible to have one with out the other trust me. Any way lets se the improvements on this chapter more action, more structure to what will be Allen and Road's relationship, and more HANS. Gotta love the big German guy. Hope for reviews and cookies and you can help with the first one SO GET TO IT.

Ps same thing I said last time applies if you have a Noah Oc send em in with details and such I'll give ya credit if I use em

P.S.S. oh and for those of you who believe I'll be translating what is said in other languages I won't if you want to know so bad look it up bunch of lazy bums you are. Unless it's a long coherent sentence any way. And if of you are offended of the butchery of the language I write in when I'm not doing English (which I probably butcher to but whatever) I apologize and I'm using a translator so it's not my fault.

Still don't own D gray man but it's only a matter of time…

-Black order HQ-

Allen was annoyed first the whole barely surviving the whole ark ordeal, and then getting the friends he lost back, and that whole Road thing he still blushed when he thought about it. Now he was under the suspicion of being the 14th Noah and not even being able to see his master and to add to all of this some guy named Link was following him around making him do paper work.

At Link made good desserts Allen didn't think he could handle the paperwork without them.

-The Earl's house-

Hans sat with Tyki and Road ignoring the egg in front of him. The only others at the table were Lulubell and the Earl. Earl decided to take this moment to speak.

"To my great sadness it seems that Skin Boric has died, the enemy has an Ark, and they have stolen the Akuma manufacturing plant. Lulubell would you be a dear and please get it back for me."

The beautiful woman nodded and stood preparing to leave as Hans stood to. "Kommandant it ist not good etiquette to let a fraulien vander alone I vill accompany her."

The Earl nodded to the German still in his greatcoat.

Lulubell scoffed and started walking away but Hans caught up quickly with his longer legs giving her his version of a smile. He stopped and turned for a moment as if remembering something. "Road vould you like me to send a message to your little boyfriend for you." Road smiled and nodded skipping up to the larger man she tugged on his coat and he bent down. She whispered something in his ear he gave her his smile and turned around walking quickly to catch up with Lulubell.

"So fraulien welche ist den plan." (apparently the german word for plan is plan cool)

The woman looked at him raising an eyebrow. "Why can't you just stick to one language?"

Hans gave another of his smiles but didn't respond. A small tick mark popped into existence on her face. "We are going to use the skulls magic to invade while bringing in multiple level threes to distract any exorcists that may come and stop us, and while I infiltrate you can find your own way in."

The German placed his hands over his heart. "You vound me Lulu."

A larger tick mark appeared on the female Noah's face. "My. Name. Is. Lulubell. You stupid bastard."

"Ja vhatever you say Lulu."

She walked though a door and step out before the massive tower that was the Black Order HQ.

As the taller man stepped out from the door he looked up at the tower and gave Lulubell a smile. "Egoistich schwein aren't they." She nodded absently and started walking forward Hans directly behind her as she began changing shape into scientist and turned to Hans. "Find your own way in." And walked thought the door before he could respond.

He sighed to himself. "Ah such a troublesome fraulien." He began scaling the walls of the tower and quietly broke a window and slipped inside and began making his way though the halls passing finders and scientists all the while making his way to the atrium.

He watched as three branch heads strolled to a cordoned of hallway and he fell in step behind them. As the black wall formed he frowned in distaste _skulls _he thought. As he stood there as Lulubell impaled one of the scientists and unleashed the level 3's on the others. He was leaning against the wall unnoticed by anyone as he watched the scientist hide or be knocked out. He stirred as the skulls began changing people and strode over to one as he moved to change another one.

The skull looked up from the large scientist's body to see a large booted foot in front of his face. The kick sent the skull flying into a wall and everyone turned to the sound of the sick crack of bone snapping seeing the German standing their his foot still raised a smile on his face. Lulubell looked at him a scowl on her face.

"What was he a fake?" Hans looked at her the smile still in place.

"Nein." She looked at him confused

"Then why did you save the human?" the man shrugged.

"I like his hat." The entire room sweat drooped. Just then a white flash appeared before Hans, a massive blade swinging at his head. The German flipped backwards over the blade landing on his feet he smiled at his opponent. "Guten tag Herr Valker."

The white haired boy looked angry a piece of machinery over his eye a white cloak covered his body and a small mask was resting on his throat his massive white and black sword resting on the ground. He lifted up the blade and pointed it at the much larger man.

"Get out of here now and I won't hurt you." Hans cocked his head at the boy for a moment then threw his head back and laughed insanely his long hair falling back out of his face reveling a rough but not unpleasing face. A large scar crossed from one his forehead down an eye and to his mouth much like Allen's other smaller scars were visible his face and a wedge of his left ear was missing.

The large man looked directly at Allen his collar down for the first time and he smile at the boy his canines looked larger then a normal person's. "Guter witz kleinen jungen konnen jetzt sehen wenn sie zuruck bis." (Translation /good joke little boy now lets see if you can back it up)

With that the massive man darted forward jumping over the second sword swipe and kicking the white haired boy in the face he flew though the air hitting the wall. As the exorcist stood up he spat out a mouthful of blood. Hans was bouncing on the balls of his feet keeping up an unknown rhythm he laughed again. "Come on junge we aren't done yet."

Allen scowled and dashed forward swinging the blade down again. Hans was already moving side stepping and launching a left hook at the boy the clock seemed to move on it's own protecting him. Then the massive blade was swinging again sideways and the German flipped landing on the blade and drop kicking the boy's hand causing him to drop it he punched at his face again but the boys cloak had shot up using spikes to support its self. The larger man chuckled again.

"How vill you fight me vithout your veapon junge. Even vith it you can't seem to hit me maybe you need both hands eh?" Allen grinned back at the larger man.

"Sure why not." His blade flew back to him and he changed it back into the claw like appendage that he used in fights with akuma. Hans's grin widened and he jumped into the air and Allen darted to meet him.

They exchanged rapid attacks Allen's claw leaving a new cut on Hans's face and the German's fist coming into a contact with Allen's cursed eye, which was swelling shut rapidly. They both jumped backwards Hans's grin even wide.

"YES THAT IST THE SPIRT JUNGE. Fight don't hold anything back just fight und, fight und, fight until you have nothing left." The giant dashed forward again his fist flying though the space that Allen had occupied into the wall leaving a crater. As the exorcist spun to the side he slashed out with his claw, which was ducked under, and then a massive foot came flying at his face. Allen spun away again and Hans stood up his massive frame shifted as his arms disappeared inside his jacket and then it fell. Hans shifted his shoulders stretching a light sleeveless shirt was under the greatcoat and a baggy pair of worn olive green trousers.

"Come Junge let us finish this." With that he flickered from view for a moment only to reappear in front of Allen grabbing the boy the scruff of the neck he lifted him up to his face. A massive grin seemed plastered to the German's face as he pulled him closer and began to whisper something into his ear.

"I have a message from Road for you. She says to meet her at the golden lantern in 4 days at 7:00 don't be late Junge and don't die before that." Just then a massive explosion sounded as a huge grove of trees blasted from a wall and a man cut one of the giant akuma apart laughing hysterically while doing so. A giant monkey then began tearing level 3s apart while other's were blown apart by bullets. Hans looked at Allen and raised an eyebrow and Allen sweat dropped and shrugged. "I think it's the generals."

"Ah…so a giant monkey?"

"Yeah guess so."

"Exorcists are extremely odd." Allen sweat dropped again but nodded in agreement. "Oh vell they seem like better fights then you at an rate." Hans then threw the young boy out into the battlefield then quietly strode over to where Lulubell was yelling at the akuma from her perch on the egg. "meldet sich zum Dienst kommandant." (Translation. reporting for duty commander. he says this because he sees himself as a guard like he said in the beginning of chapter a woman shouldn't walk alone.)

Lulubell looked at the man then looked back at the battle then did a double take. "Where did your coat go?" He shrugged. "I took it off ist that a problem kommandant?"

"No I've just never seen you wit- never mind go district the generals or something we must keep them away from the egg."

"Jawol kommandant." He gave a smart salute and jumped into the battle.

The man with the blade seemed to be having too much fun and Hans didn't want to interrupt that. The shooter seemed to have some sort of case on his back possible a coffin and either way the German didn't want to go anywhere near it. For the life of him he didn't know where the man who had made the trees was so that left the monkey and the woman. For a while Hans just watched and analyzed his chosen opponent he discovered 2 things. The monkey that was her innocence was sentient it must have been for it received no orders and secondly she rarely moved during the battle but when she did she did so quickly and gracefully she.

This led him to this conclusion_ stay away from the giant monkey fight the woman hand to hand._ So that is exactly what he aimed to do. After he found his coat he did not want it being damaged out here in the fight.

Cloud observed the battle field a small smile gracing her face when suddenly a rough, accented voice rang out from behind her. "It seem's that the tides have changed." She turned seeing a massive man a green greatcoat hung to his ankles, and his collar pulled up around the lower portion of his face while his long brown hair covered the most of the top. He seemed to smile at her until he darted forward striking like a snake. She ducked under his fist swinging up her leg, which was blocked by his other arm then grabbed, and she was thrown back at the wall. She flipped in midair landing on the wall then pushing off it with her feet she flew at the larger man hitting him square in the stomach.

A loud grunt came from the man as his breath left his body from the weight he flew back a few feet landing on his back he stared up at the ceiling. Cloud looked at the man and said.

"Come one if your going to start a fight you might as well finish it." Then something unexpected happened the man burst out into laughter and sat up leaning on one arm.

"Ja this ist true fraulien it seem's that I underestimated you I apologize." He then stood up shaking himself off and gave her another smile before unbuttoning his coat again before quickly folding it and hanging it on one of the branches. (Yes if your wondering it is weighted and plus it's a great coat not the easiest thing to move around in.)

He grinned at her his canines clearly visible and then darted forward swinging his fist up and over her head as she ducked again but he was already moving his leg in sync with her movement the boot connecting with her arm. He used his other leg to jump back to avoid a grab she darted forward launching a flurry of punches and kicks. He dodged, blocked, and took hits as he danced backwards. He then returned it in kind laughing and smiling though blood dripping from a broken nose. He struck her in the stomach taking the advantage to try and sweep her legs out from under her when the monkey showed up. Hans looked up into it's face still smiling and corrected himself the VERY VERY angry monkey who could apparently conjure giant laser balls who knew.

As Hans scooped up his coat and ran for his life he laughed insanely the entire time. As he ran deeper into the battle he noticed something a small child like form standing in front of one of the downed giant akuma. He jumped landing on one of the branches and watched as the thing seemed to be an akuma but he wasn't any kind Hans had ever seen.

-insom- CLIFFHANGER I guess I dunno I'm not really good at em but whatever cheers review and such


	3. Hans has a bad day

-insom- ha bet you thought I was dead didn't you well I wasn't I was….busy with personal stuff and my computer exploded and now I own a laptop so VICTORY IS MINE. So any way to try and make up for it LONG CHAPTER well I think it's long and I'm the one who's writing it.

P.s. still don't own d-gray man I do however own Hans and all the craziness he embodies

P.s.s. I apologize to all those who I made wait and thank you for your reviews hope you guys leave me some more.

P.s.s.s. if my grammar is to horrid for words and someone would like to volunteer as a beta or something then I'm open to suggestions and such.

Post script also Lenalee not's so much my favorite so not much character development for her DO NOT QUESTION ME I AM THE ALMIGHTY AUTHOR….well I would like to think so.

-The Earl's home-

Lulubell seemed to be dragging a large sack to the main room but normal sacks don't leave a trail of blood. Hans let out a groan as he was dragged over yet another threshold and tossed unceremoniously to the ground he groaned again and the Earl looked up. His grin never wavering he said.

"Well, what has happened to our brother here."

Lulubell shrugged and emotionlessly reported. "They destroyed the egg and we have failed the mission I'm assuming he tried to complete his objective to safeguard the egg." Hans sat up his nose was broken and was still leaking blood and he had numerous cuts on his face, blood leaked out of one of his sleeves to pool under his arm the bone sticking out of it proclaimed it broken, and his abdomen had several burns. His grin was bloodstained but happy when his hand came up to feel his nose and looked at the other two and said. "It's broken isn't it?" they nodded and he sighed as he gripped it and twisted it back into place with and audibly crack and grinding of bones.

The Earl raised an eyebrow and asked. "So Hans how did you come to be in such a state?"

Hans shrugged. "Allen Valker, level 4 Akuma, 1 very annoyed general, various scientists, and a giant monkey, not necessarily in that order." He looked about his grin fading and a look of annoyance replacing it. "Vait vhere ist mein coat." He looked at Lulubell who shrugged.

"I was busy trying to save you."

Hans groaned "Now I have to have another one made, und that vill take forever."

The earl nodded absently before saying. "So what happened my children?"

Hans looked up and began telling the Earl what happened.

-flashback-

The level four stood over the boy this was his purpose to destroy, to maim, to kill. He liked that he liked that quite a bit he was having fun. Until a massive force hurled him into the wall, that was. The level four stood angry at being caught off guard and saw the massive scared man his long brown hair in his face and an insane grin in place as he assumed a fighting stance. Another exorcist was it fine he would kill this one to he dashed at the man raising his fist to strike.

Hans ducked under the monsters fist bringing his own into the things stomach driving him up into the air were, it gasped for breath and then began to hover. It scowled at him as he continued to smile.

"Kommen narr Es ist ihre drehen." (come fool it is your turn.) the Akuma was enraged by this man and dove at him striking at him again and again as he dodged the monster's strikes Hans ducked and pulled a massive bowie knife from his boot and cut at the Akuma's face and body. He grined at the black blood that flowed from its body even as he was punched, and sent hurling into the wall. Hans stood again one arm hanging limp the bone jutting out from the skin he stared down at it. The level four smiled he would start screaming soon, the fool thinking he could measure up to him, and suddenly the knife was in his chest and the demon screamed loud and long. He looked at the German his good arm extended and a small smile on his lips he was going pale from the blood loss.

Hans began bouncing on the balls of his feet grimacing as the movement jostled his broken arm but dashed forward tackling the akuma. He brought his good fist up and slammed it into the level fours mouth again, and again. The things foot got him in the stomach driving the wind from him and sending him into the air where it appeared in front of him he kicked at it again getting it in the jaw and received a nose breaking punch sending him straight into the ground where he felt at least one rib crack.

Hans coughed up blood he starred down at his battered body and sighed then winced it hurt to breath. _definitely more than one_. He thought he stood again though it was a good fight and what the hell not like he had anything better to do. He looked around apparently, they had gone down a few levels. He looked around he spotted some official looking man and a young girl well that certainly was odd. He stared up at the floating akuma and chuckled. He spoke directly to the level four. "I do not think I vill survive this one, what do you think? The Akuma just morphed his hands into the Gatling guns. Hans smile grew. "COME ON THEN." He jumped as the akuma began to fire on him bullets hit him but he kept going and landed a double footed kick into the monsters jaw before falling down to the ground again and staying there this time. The last thing that registered in Hans mind was._ Ah the Junge is back._

(Allen)

Allen Walker had seen many things hell he had done many things. But he never thought he would see someone so hurt fight so hard never had he seen someone fight while a bone jutted out of their arm, with broken ribs, so much of his blood spilt. With one act of defiance the Noah fell from the air again and this timed lay still when he came down on the Akuma bashing it into the wall again he landed briefly near him. He stared at the bear of a man he noticed the small smile and the steady breathing nodded to himself and launched himself into the fray again. His massive blade cut at the weakened akuma again and again the thing screamed every time he cut it and it fought back the strikes where clumsy, but strong and fast. He was clipped by a blow and almost spun completely around only for crown clown to send out the spikes into the opposing wall to keep him balanced.

Even with the amount of damage the level four was taking the thing wouldn't die. Allen was tired and hurt from his previous fight with the German, and the various level threes. He was tiring quickly against this monster. Suddenly the thing landed a solid hit and while his clown tried to absorbed some of it the blow sent him flying into the ground and he slid across the floor to lie next to Han's who remarkably still wasn't dead. As he looked at the man again an eye cracked open.

"Guten tag Junge." Allen just stared at him too tired to be surprised at this point.

"Hello Hans."

"This has not been a very good day for either of us it seems."

"Nope."

The level four decided it was an excellent time to come back no landing right in front of the two men it started screaming at them. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT!" leveled it's Gatling cannons at the two men only for the German to sit up and rip the knife out of the things chest.

"Danke I was wondering how I would get this back." The level four just stared at him for a moment. This turned out to be a horrible, horrible mistake that the akuma would regret for the rest of its 15 minutes of life. Another pair of feet slammed into the thing's head throwing his body into yet another wall as Lenalee stood over the two men. Without looking at either of them she said. "Don't worry, I'll protect you get out of here." At that the two men stood in unison and Allen stepping forward with the girl and Han's standing there grimacing with pain. The two teens dashed forward and the German stood there for a moment then started forward with them his hand still holding the bloody dagger until he felt a chop against his neck, as he fell he saw the official looking man that had stood with the girl just a short while ago. His last thought before blacking out again.

_Stupid mustache men._

(Exorcists)

Finally the thing was dead sure it had taken a Noah, two exorcists, and a general before it died but hey they all survived. Now Allen had the oh so fun dilemma of trying to figure out if he was going to go meet Road (we all know you will) and exactly how the hell he was going to sneak out of a fortress with Link following him everywhere. Also the smaller problem of where the hell Han's had gotten if the man could have gotten away that easily then there would be problems. Well he would do what he always did when he had to contemplate possibly life altering decisions. TO THE DINING HALL.

(Hans having an even worse day)

Hans awoke tied to a table. All in all it wasn't one of the worse ways he'd every woken up he still had his cloths on for one and two the people sucked at rope tying he could probably work out of these in a little while. Then voices sounded in the hallway and Hans halted his work as the official looking man walked in with 2 black robed men.

The man stared at him a small smile forming on his lips. "So Noah are you going to tell us what we want to know."

Ah so that's what they wanted well he must respond in the appropriate fashion. "Schalg mich." (blow me)This apparently wasn't appreciated as proven by the knives in everyone's hands. The man had a grim smile on his face as he leaned down to Han's face.

"You will talk boy or you will die."

Hans just grinned when he broke the ropes around his good arm slammed his head into the other man's head grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him out of his way. He kicked through the bindings on his feet striking one of the guards in the throat, and when he smacked the other boot against the table a knife popped out, which he drove into the other guard's stomach. He reached over to his broken arm and eased it out of the restraints and quickly left the room.

As he rounded the corner, two more black robed men attacked him they where fast and they used some sort of magic, but Han's had his own powers to rely on and hit first. The first guard had a fist driven into his gut, while the other reacting instantly and sending the paper seals at the German's face. Han's bent back sharply and brought up the boot knife into the crow's leg and using that as leverage he lifted himself up and dropped his other leg onto the top of the man's head. As the other got his wind back Hans faced a problem he's foot was stuck in the other man's femur. The guard drew a knife and swiped at his face he ducked only to be met with a fist that drove into the German's mouth his head snapped back, and the other man drew back his blade to drive it into Han's exposed throat.

Hans swung his body slamming his broken arm into the other man's face his bone cutting the man across the eye blinding him. Hans's tugged the knife free and ran out the hall way and up a flight of steps.

He saw another squad of guards and a window at the end of the hall. He ran at the window and jumped out of it, glass cutting his face as he shielded his eyes with his good arm then he fell. The fall felt like eternity, he opened his eyes and seeing the trees, his hand reached out automatically grabbing one to slow his descent. His hand broke the branch.

Hans eyes widened "Oh dear." He slammed into two more branches on the way down. As he lay on the ground bleeding again he felt one of the arks doors open up near him. He stared into the night sky and said to lulubell.

"This has been a very bad day for me."

A/N and there we have it one of the worst possible days anyone can have and Allen freaking out. probably not as good as it could have been I'm a bit rusty and such but hey if any onew even still reads this I'll be happy. Reviews please.


	4. Allen takes the Elevator

-insom- since this seems to be the one everyone's reading this is the one I'll update. Hello people I have returned…again but that's neither here nor there

I've just been through the reviews again and 1 yep I'm lazy 2 what the hell type of insult is a bucket of weed? And thanks to those of you who have reviewed and given some positive feedback. German to English translations are still right after the German words in question. If you have any questions put em in a review and send em in I'll answer them in the next chapter or so.

PS I'm trying to update at least once a month but who knows if some people review more maybe more yes I admit it I am a review whore.

Also last time I checked I'm broke so no I don't think I own D gray man.

Oh and merry belated Christmas or happy belated Hanukah or whatever the hell you celebrate

But seriously review…..like now. Or after you read the chapter whatever works best for you

-Family bonding time-

The German sat in the bed staring at the ceiling he wore only his fatigues and short sleeved shirt more than a few scars showed on his hands and arms. While technically he was the strongest of the Noah that was only on offence, his speed, experience, and his own little powers assured that, but defensively he was barely stronger then a normal human. He took the longest to regenerate hence him sitting in bed staring at his ceiling.

His room was small and dark, weapons were scattered across a table and an old, well-maintained scoped rifle was hanging from a wall. His bed was an old leather couch long enough for him to spread out on and he had hung his new great coat on the coat rack, along with a few other coats and a knife so long it was almost a sword. At least they hadn't broken a leg, Han's hated canes. But he didn't have one and he still didn't want to move it caused a shortness of breath associated with having a punctured lung. So he stared at the ceiling from his couch thinking about nothing. Then Road was there and she was sitting next to him.

He looked down at her and gave her a small smile. She looked nervous, that was a first.

"guten morgan schewester" (good morning sister) she looked at him and smiled.

"It's the middle of the afternoon."

"Vell that's not my problem I don't have any vindows." She shrugged and Hans smiled again then looking back up at his ceiling asked. "Vhat are you nervous about lieber?" (dear one)

She looked at the man then down at her feet then back up at Hans. "I'm wondering if Allen's gonna show up like I told him to."

Hans's chuckled. "You mean like I told him to?"

She shrugged. "Whatever." The German chuckled to himself.

"Ah you young ones so insecure I alvays forget that. Ja I think he vill show up or ve vould just have to break into the HQ again vouldn't ve und that vould be too much vork."

Road hit him playfully on the shoulder, which is to say quite hard Hans yawned and stretched. "Ja vell I have much to do." She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah like what." Hans looked down at his younger sister. "… Don't you have a date to prepare for?" She jumped from the couch and sprinted out the room. Hans smiled to himself he stood and crossed over to the worktable. He took the rifle and began disassembling it he cleaned each piece and after he put the rifle back together. He put the rifle back on its resting place and stared at it for a while memories over taking him for a single moment.

The memory of gunfire, explosions, the smell of smoke, and the taste of blood, the war wasn't one of his better experiences of life. But then again it was better than prison. He stepped over to his coat rack and put on his new great coat. He stretched and twisted in it, it felt stiff but that was to be expected. He took a step back a slipped a bowie knife into his boot, a trench knife into a sheath located on his lower back, and placed various other sharp instruments into other places. He buttoned the coat and flipped up his collar then stepped out of his dark room. He smiled a small smile to himself before setting off down the hallway he had somewhere to be.

-Allen-

Allen was running around his room searching through his cloths looking for anything suitable for more than Akuma killing. Just as he was about to give up and just go in his current cloths a giant hand came down over his mouth. "Guten aben Junge I'm going to let you go but you must not scream, ja." Allen nodded and the hand came off he jumped away from Hans and his hand morphed into a claw. Hans in his great coat stared at him dispassionately in one hand he held a small package.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Allen asked him. Hans gave him an eye smile.

"Ve all have our vays Junge now put this on its bad form to go on a date in dirty cloths." Allen caught the package reflexively, he opened it revealing a nice white shirt, tie, and a pair of black slacks. When he returned to the room Hans held a long brown coat out to the boy another eye smile. "It's a cold night Mr. Valker." Allen still a shocked that the German he had fought against was now in his room giving him dating advice and nice cloths said nothing. Then Hans opened a window turned back to Allen giving him one of his eye smiles.

"Hans what are you doing?" Allen asked suspiciously, as the larger man started advancing on him Allen took a step back.

Hans chuckled darkly before grabbing the boy by the scruff of the neck before saying. "Express way down no stops." He then promptly hopped out the window and fell down a mountain.

-bet your wondering 'wait a tick' what happened to Link-

Link was very upset, hanging in a closet by his underwear with his own sock which he had been wearing all day was not an ideal way to spend the evening. He didn't even know how he got there he just heard someone say. "Tell the mustache man that he is an Arschloch." (that's basically a standard German insult or so google says.)

-Back to the express elevator-

Allen thought that he was allowed the immediate reaction to being pulled out a window, by a clearly insane man twice, his size and screamed. Not that anyone heard him of course the wind tore any sound out of the boys mouth and did many funny things to it so no one could hear it. Hans on his part was living up to Allen's expectations and was laughing like a lunatic. Right before impact, Hans other arm shot out grabbed branch to slow his descent, which promptly broke and they slowed down using Hans's tired and true method of using the German as a cushion. Allen stood up promptly checked on said cushion.

"Hans are you alright." The larger man sat up and gave him an eye smile.

"Peachy now go see Road before she comes to find me Ja?" Allen grinned for a moment then remembered who had just pulled him out a window and promptly dashed away from the man. Hans smiled to himself as he sat up and leaned against a tree he rubbed the stubble that had began growing on his chin the shrugged to himself. He pulled down his collar and withdrew a clay pipe he quickly filled it with tobacco and began smoking. He looked up at the sound of a twig snapping.

"Ah it's you I vas vondering vhen you vould show yourself."

-To the date and fluffy stuff-

Allen stepped through the door into a well lit restaurant tastefully decorated, booths lined one wall and people sat at tables laughing and talking though out the room. Allen searched the room for Road but he shortly felt a small hand grab his and he turned. His eyes widened as he took in Road Kamelot her hair was still sticking up in her trademark spiky look but that was almost all that remained of her normal look. Her skin was back to the healthy peach color of a normal human she wore a red dress that fell to a little above her knees with her stockings switched out to one of different pattern, red and black, her standard black shoes remained.

She leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek and smiled at him. "I see that Hans took it upon himself to get you dressed?" Allen still slightly shocked upon seeing her again nodded dumbly. She sighed and led him over to a private booth. Allen shook his head in an attempt to regain his senses but this was an unfamiliar territory for the boy. Fighting demons and freeing souls no problem, but put him with a pretty girl and he was falls over himself. But Road smiled though he had shown up now she just had to show him that she wasn't some evil psycho demonic person or something.

-Insom- because I think I've been making you wait to long and I can't think or anything else at the moment. But anyway next chapter the date gets a rolling and we see who Hans was talking to. Unless he's insane. Or Mason.

Any way any questions and you can ask them in a review. So review like now


End file.
